


旧梦

by EvilKid1019



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKid1019/pseuds/EvilKid1019
Summary: P.S.①是个故事。贼无聊，很混乱，有bug，挺玄乎②博物馆系列第二辑，上次是军事博物馆，这次是历史博物馆③废文遗梗，弃之可惜，拿来重写，如果介意万分抱歉④三人视角⑤鼠辈不是历史系的，且历史不及格，本文为架空、瞎扯、胡编乱造，一切人名地名与现实无关，绝对没有黑汉人汉族的意思，只是懒得编了……⑥「」内为古楼兰语，“”内是现代汉语





	旧梦

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.
> 
> ①是个故事。贼无聊，很混乱，有bug，挺玄乎
> 
> ②博物馆系列第二辑，上次是军事博物馆，这次是历史博物馆
> 
> ③废文遗梗，弃之可惜，拿来重写，如果介意万分抱歉
> 
> ④三人视角
> 
> ⑤鼠辈不是历史系的，且历史不及格，本文为架空、瞎扯、胡编乱造，一切人名地名与现实无关，绝对没有黑汉人汉族的意思，只是懒得编了……
> 
> ⑥「」内为古楼兰语，“”内是现代汉语

——我——

“这四本书都超过续借时限了。”

“那……我可以先还再借吗？”

“可以。”

“好，麻烦您了。”

夏日的午后，图书馆里很安静，只有中央空调惬意地嗡鸣。操作界面在管理员的镜片上反着光，他提醒我：“算上这次，这几本你可借了半年多啦。”他把书一本本递回来，《丝绸之路》、《沙漠下的孔雀河》、《史上十大暴君》、《后汉公主图鉴》，乍一看似乎没什么联系，“让我猜猜……你在研究楼兰末期的历史？”

“差不多。”我笑笑，把书装回包里。

“其实如果要用这么长时间的话，还是自己买一本比较好。”

“嗯，其他的参考书我都买到了，这几本因为出版年代比较久远，已经绝版了，只能借阅。”我解释道。

“哦。是历史系毕业生？写论文？”

“博士刚读了一年，不过的确开始准备论文了。” 临近暑假，比较清闲，借阅处也不必“禁止喧哗”，我索性和管理员多说了几句，“《封建社会政治婚姻对政治经济的影响研究》，主要研究和亲对两国的影响。”

管理员摸摸下巴：“楼兰和后汉的确有过一次和亲，不过不太好写啊。”

“是啊，资料太少，写不出什么有建设性的东西来，挺可惜的。”

对于和亲，学界一直持两种态度，一方认为和亲是屈辱妥协的卖国行为，另一方认为和亲是维持民族友好的方式。但客观来说，和亲的确促进了两国在文化和物质上的交流，有其积极意义。历史上的和亲案例有很多，比如昭君出塞、文成公主与松赞干布，这些案例都有很多史料和文献可以参考，也有文物作为佐证。而楼兰王与绾彤公主的和亲，与楼兰覆灭的未解之谜一样，扑朔迷离。

楼兰是个仅存于中国史料中的国度，它没有自己的史书、没有留存的文物，只有苍白文字撰写的仓惶往事。

一说楼兰毁于自然灾害，这是目前接受度最高的推论之一。我去过罗布泊，见过所谓的孔雀河遗址，这片孕育了楼兰文明的水域连带着曾经的绿洲一起，陷入滚滚黄沙之下，成为了寸草不生的“死亡之海”。一二十年前环保局对这片全球最大的沙漠进行过防风固沙的整治，却毫无作用，楼兰古国的黄沙似乎化作了恶鬼，萦绕在漫天荒漠，绞杀所有的生，只留下无尽的死。在这个版本里，楼兰王贪图享乐，沉醉于追求长生，大量砍伐树木修建通天塔，导致水土流失，河床泥沙淤积，最终自食恶果。而绾彤公主只是政治和王权的牺牲品，沦落冷宫，郁郁而终；

一说楼兰灭于瘟疫。《太史书》记载，孔雀河改道使得楼兰不得不弃城南迁，途中因人口流动，爆发了大规模的瘟疫，楼兰人未能撑过天灾人祸，其历史终止在前往新家园的途中。在这个版本里，绾彤公主死于难产，与腹中胎儿一并命丧黄泉；

一说楼兰败于战火。《史记》记载，楼兰属游牧民族，天性好战，屡屡侵犯后汉边境。后汉以和亲之策争取两国安定，然而公主却遭受了非人的待遇——楼兰王嫉恨汉人，将公主弃入斗兽场，任野兽撕咬。在这个版本里，楼兰王是个既依附后汉又归顺匈奴的两面派，在孔雀河改道举国南迁的过程中，楼兰王及其走狗卡罗尔将军屠戮、占领后汉城池十余座。后汉皇帝大怒，发兵西征，一举剿灭楼兰。

无论哪一说，无论正史野史，两个人的和亲都是史上最失败的一次政治联姻。

“我有个老同学也许能帮上点儿忙。”管理员突然的一句话打断了我的思绪，让我回过神来。

“哎？”我看着他递过来的一张名片，有点莫名其妙。

“她研究后汉时期的历史，是绝对的权威。”见我愣着不接，管理员把名片放在台子上，我这才看清上面的名字——蛇媛，国内考古界最知名的后汉史学家、西域史学家，据说已年过百岁，上过百家讲坛，是个温和又渊博的老太太。

“如果你论文的采访名单上没有她的名字，我想你现在可以加上。”

我满脸惊愕，没想到一个图书馆管理员竟然与这样的大人物熟识。

管理员说：“她最近带队进行考古发掘工作，你可以趁着暑假去罗布泊遗迹找她。”

“罗布泊？考古？”我的天，在那片名为死亡之海的沙漠进行考古工作，是发现了什么重大古迹吗？

“也不是什么大秘密，八十年代的时候就发现沙漠下有古城的存在，当时国家在那一带进行核试验，给炸出来的。那时候技术不过关，怕破坏文物，现在科技发达了，就开展了考古发掘工作。具体发现和成果将来自然会问世，不过你既然写博士论文，提早去了解一下也挺好。”

“哇……谢谢您！”

“不用不用，把我写在论文致谢里就行，嘿嘿。”

“……”

说实话，我并没抱太大希望。楼兰的具体位置至今未有定论，且西域小国遍布，遗迹正巧是楼兰古城的可能性并不大。而且即使真的是楼兰遗迹，与我的课题也未必有关联。但接触沙漠古迹的机会难得，我没理由放弃。

我拨通了名片上的电话，是蛇教授的助手接的。他听了我的叙述之后表示抱歉，说遗迹的勘测发掘工作虽然已进展到末期，但尚不能对外人透露明确信息。待发掘工作完成、专家组内讨论统一意见之后，才会对外公布，并制作新闻节目和纪录片。

我和他客套了几句，说我理解，应该的，你们在环境恶劣的沙漠之中进行作业，发掘古迹使之重见天日，是一项伟大的壮举。

助手听我这么吹彩虹屁很是受用，说虽然他帮不上什么忙，但我可以联系他的一个学弟：“他观点挺独特的，正巧也和你在一个城市念书，你们可以聊聊。”他告诉我一个名字，和一个联系方式。

我听说过这个人。

这人还挺出名的，但凡学历史的都知道他。据说他性格古怪孤僻，几乎从不说话，也不和人交流，每天泡在图书馆和文献室，曾经在网络上发表过激进文章，被学校处分过。

我没能通过电话和社交媒体联系到他，大概他真的古怪到连电子设备都不用的地步。最后我是在国家图书馆偶遇到他的，这人大热天还围着条围巾，站在文献室书架前一动不动。我试着小声和他说话，不过他并没有理睬我。

我“跟踪”了他很多天，都没找到什么交流的机会。而我一直都不太理解，一个身材高挑相貌出众的大帅哥为什么会成为沉默寡言的书呆子。这让我暗暗分析他是不是家庭不幸早年丧母，又或是遭受了其他沉痛打击。不然以他的长相，如果开朗一些，一定是校草级别的男神，绝对是那种靠证件照都能上微博热搜的存在。

可惜了，是个闷砣子。

他年纪不大，甚至比我还小一些，但是因为博士读了七年还未毕业，资质比较老，我们学历史的也都喊他一声“小学长”。大家一般不太会直呼他的名字——贺天，正巧和楼兰最后一位暴君的汉名重合了。

我觉得从这个木讷的家伙口中讨不出什么线索，就去翻找他曾经写过的文章。他的博客已经被封锁了，不过我还是从论坛里找到了他曾经发表过的作品。他质疑过历史的真实性，坚信我们今天所知道的楼兰全都是假象，认为千年前楼兰古国覆灭后，楼兰存在的痕迹全部被后汉焚毁，如今史书中对楼兰的记载都是由后汉编造云云。

我简要看了看他的其他文章，简直诡异万分。我觉得网友们的想法很对，他就是个臆想症。

因为他竟然认为绾彤公主和卡罗尔是同一个人。

史书所载，绾彤公主是文帝最美丽聪慧的女儿，认为野蛮的西域人需要文明开化，自愿嫁给楼兰王。她为楼兰带去了后汉先进的文化和技术，然而却饱受凌辱，最后孤苦地死在了异国他乡。

而卡罗尔，虽然史书对他记载不多，但残忍暴虐正是他的代名词。他是楼兰王贺天最锋利的獠牙，他曾屠戮后汉西境十三州，老弱妇孺均化为他刀下冤魂。

公主和将军，美丽和杀戮，柔弱和残暴，他们无论如何也不可能是同一人。

更何况，性别都不匹配吧？

好吧，原本我还以为这个小学长只是孤僻，现在结结实实地感觉他是个疯子了。

虽然论文写作途中遇到了不少困难，但感谢王昭君，感谢文成公主，三年后我还是顺利毕业了。求学期间最后一桩心事了却，我去了好久没光顾的夜市。这里有家名叫“19天”的小餐馆，是夜市唯一一家卫生评级A的店面。老板是个地道的中国人，却有着一头红发，虹膜的颜色也偏红色系，看上去像个混血儿。面相很凶，乍一看会觉得不好相处，但时间久了就知道他人其实很好。有时候看客人心情不好还会给免费加一颗温泉蛋，或是把煎蛋做成心形，总归是个不错的人。

他做的饭好吃又便宜，我大一开始就是这里的常客。

因为临近考试周，又不是饭点儿，店里只有我一个顾客。我和老板简单聊了几句，老板拿着遥控器换台，他似乎是想找个电视剧看，一个画面一闪而过，我凭借着历史人的敏锐，赶紧让老板倒回去。

没错，就是西域古城的新闻，看来它的发掘工作已经结束，终于能公之于众了。

不过事情没有我想象的那么简单。

考古队发现了一整座城市的遗骸，以及遗骸之下更深处的多处墓穴。有众多证据可以证实此处是楼兰古城遗迹，简直是世界考古大发现。而这众多墓穴之中，有一处极为简陋，却格外独特。

连播音员的语气都激动得难以言表。跟随摄像机的镜头，能够看到被置于氮气室的棺椁，按照棺木材质和图案，可以推断出这是一位君主。

棺木被徐徐打开，里面是一具无头尸体，穿着考究，手中捧着一只琉璃锦盒。

无头的……我思绪乱飞，而播音员接下来的播报证实了我的想法——这不难让人想起半个世纪前武帝墓的发掘，当年考古学家就在武帝的墓穴里发现了一颗无名的头骨，被“镇压”在武帝的主棺之下。

一直以来对于头颅的来历众说纷纭，有人猜测是大奸臣陈昭阳，有人猜测是冒顿单于……今天终于找到了答案。

经过DNA检测，无头尸体的DNA与武帝墓头骨的DNA匹配，无头尸体的身份极有可能是楼兰最后的君主贺天。根据骨龄判断，这位暴君死时可能刚满二十岁。

随着节目的继续进行，锦盒也已被打开。因为密闭完好，所以里面的东西尚未腐败——由红绳绕在一起的丝状物，黑色红色混杂交织，是古人的头发。头发安稳地置于一件红色丝织物之上，根据花纹和质地来看，这件织物是当初后汉嫁娶公主时所用的嫁衣。

后汉公主的嫁衣！——我激动得差点捏断筷子。——嫁给楼兰王的公主还能有谁？

这是不是证明了君后交好？如果楼兰王与公主之间真的无情无义，缘何要这嫁衣陪伴自己长眠千年？

果然，新闻播出之后，各种猜测和质疑瞬间遍布了主流媒体，考古界和历史研究领域也展开了激烈的争讨和辩论。

最重要的是，人们对史书的真实性有了前所未有的质疑。

我也对此事高度关注。我再次联系蛇媛教授，想要寻求更多的讯息，甚至想要去死亡之海了解具体情况。然而我多次致电不通，想必教授最近很忙，我虽然求知心切，但也只能放弃。

后来，经过一系列专家教授的解读，史书勉强保持着权威——史书未曾记载贺天的死因，许是因为他死于暗杀，武帝派刺客割下他的头颅带回后汉，因而不足为外人道也，同时不排除楼兰为稳定民心、抵御外敌而掩盖贺天死亡事实的可能；即便贺天死时年纪尚轻，但对于楼兰南迁、瘟疫、屠城的记载都有其合理性，卡罗尔很可能是贺天死后楼兰的统治者；至于贺天与绾彤公主的婚姻，史书中也只是合理猜测，况且君后并未合葬，这与楼兰历代君后合葬墓的例证及其律法规定不符，公主极有可能尸骨无存；另外，仅凭嫁衣和结发并不能得出“两人交好”的判断，经检测，那缕黑发属于楼兰王贺天，而红发是匈奴人的特征，绾彤公主是汉人，怎可能是红发？

争论不休，似是不会有尽头，历史的真相萦绕在这片古迹上空，虚无缥缈，捉摸不透。

毕业前夕，我最后一次去19天吃饭。我向老板告别，说这是我最后尝试他的手艺，他给我多加了不少肉片，还送了我一杯橙汁，说有朝一日要去我所在的城市开分店，我几乎要笑哭了。临近毕业很多不舍，不舍这美丽的校园，不舍一同奋斗过的室友和同学，不舍19天和刀子嘴豆腐心的老板。

然而电视中播报的嫁衣被盗案让我止住了眼泪。我这才后知后觉地知道不久前，楼兰王墓内发现的嫁衣被盗，搜寻了数日，案件已告破，窃贼竟是那个木讷的书呆子——贺天。

我完全被震惊到了，浑身如雷击般战栗了半晌。天啊，那么老实巴交三棍子打不出一个屁的小学长竟然去偷文物！按时间来算，该不会之前看到了挖掘新闻就动身了？悄悄前往死亡之海，埋伏数日，只为偷走嫁衣？

贺天被送往了精神病院。据报道，他是在沙漠中被发现的，他连夜途中遭遇流沙差点丧命，幸亏考古队员发现及时解救了他。那时候他已经被流沙闷得喘不过气，口吐白沫眼白直翻，可怀里仍死死抱着那件嫁衣。

如今嫁衣已在国家博物馆被好好地保护起来，没有损坏，倒是可喜可贺。

新闻最后，报道说墓穴的发掘工作已基本完成，会就地成立保护区，重要文物会运往国博保护、展出，让参观者领略千年前楼兰古国的奢靡和繁华。

离开这座城市前，我去探望过贺天，他依旧孤僻，却是开口说话了，用不知名的语言念叨着什么，我听不懂，只能远远观望一会儿。

我觉得他很可怜。

几天后，我又拨通了蛇媛教授的电话，我不知为何头脑发热地向她提起了贺天，甚至还提及了他的观点。

公主与将军是同一人。

教授否认了这个观点。她郑重向我强调公主有多么可怜多么纯洁，是多么悲惨的政治牺牲品，也重申了卡罗尔的无耻下作残无人性，对楼兰、后汉甚至匈奴都进行了指责。并警告我说，如果我再羞辱历史、质疑史书史料、提及那些毫无根据的荒唐论述，我就没资格再学习历史谈及历史。

她很激动，不等我说话就挂了电话。

不久后，正式展出的嫁衣再次被盗。这次盗窃地点可不是罗布泊临时搭建的氮气室，而是堂堂国家博物馆。监控搜寻无果，国宝失窃万人悲痛，博物馆也高价悬赏，号召全民搜捕窃贼，却一无所获。

我的心中，竟冉冉升起一丝幸灾乐祸的窃喜。

几年后，我所在的城市果然开了一家19天餐馆，老板还是那个老板。我进了店门，激动得想哭，就好像又回到了曾经大学的青葱岁月。我点了一碗红烧牛肉面，老板一脸嫌弃地把遥控器递给我，让我看自己喜欢的节目。我百无聊赖地看着光头强和熊大熊二，面被端上来的时候，我整个人都呆住了。

“小学长！？”我怎么也忘不了眼前的这张脸，他不围围巾了，脖子上有一圈淡淡的红印子，看上去有些扎眼。

“你是？”贺天竟然对我说话了，声音清亮，蛮好听。

“我写毕业论文的时候向你请教过。”

“……哦是你。”贺天不好意思地挠挠头，“我以前，干过不少蠢事，人也不好相处，没帮到你，很抱歉。”

“没事没事，你怎么在这儿？” 

贺天突然笑了，我这是第一次看到他笑，温柔得好似沙漠中的夜月：“我犯过大错，被劝退，出院后无处可去，就被他收留了。”

“哦哦哦！我就知道莫老板人好，嘿嘿，我以后常来找你们玩哈~”

“欢迎欢迎。”

临近饭点儿，客人多了起来，老板和贺天开始忙碌。老板做饭，贺天偶尔打打下手，更多的是帮着招呼客人。

不得不说，贺天整个人都变了，怎么说呢……他似乎从自己的世界中走了出来，开始拥抱更大更广阔的世界。

就好像得到了救赎一般。

——贺天——

“贺天贺天，你的脖子上为什么有圈红印子？”

“胎记啊。”

“好特别哦，像是画上去的。”

“你不知道吗，胎记就是人上辈子死时留下的伤口，我上辈子看来是个囚犯，被斩首示众了。”

“啊！吓人！”

“实不相瞒我胸口也有一个胎记。”

“……那你死得也太惨了。”

贺天曾经是个“别人家的孩子”，家境好，学习好，人缘好，如果不出意外会考去常春藤读经管，将来和哥哥一起接手父亲的企业。

直到有一次，学校组织去历史博物馆参观，正巧赶上后汉时期文物展出。贺天虽是个理科生，历史成绩也极好，每件文物都能说道说道，女生们就围在他周围听他讲解。

主展厅展示的是武帝蛇立的部分陪葬品，其中就有那颗头颅。贺天自然知道这头骨的各种故事传说，正准备好好显摆一下自己的博学，谁知当他真正面对那灰白的骷髅时，整个人都僵住了。

他有一种诡异的感觉，就好像是透过镜子，看着另一个世界的自己。

回家后，他详细查阅了头骨的资料，各种论证不胜枚举，但都没个定数。贺天莫名地烦躁，他总感觉这颗头骨的主人在渴望着什么、追寻着什么，这种执念感染了他，让他迫不及待地想去寻找答案——他不知道自己为何有这样的情绪。

他开始查阅后汉的历史，大量阅读史书，想要从其中找出蛛丝马迹。他把所有的时间都放在了史书史料上，周末总是泡在图书馆文史区，他变得越来越沉迷。当他读到楼兰居心叵测与后汉交恶，当他看到绾彤公主自愿远嫁西域，他感觉脑海中有一根弦颤动了。

文献中留给绾彤公主的笔墨甚少，却深深地吸引了他。他一字一句反复地读。这位公主命运多舛，像历史洪流中凋零的落花，飘飘摇摇，让他的心也沉了下去。而时间线上另一个截然不同的人物也让他挪不开视线——楼兰的杀人恶魔卡罗尔，屠戮平民、虐杀战俘，最终被汉军斩于马下。看到恶人被除，读者本该拍手叫好，然而却有一个声音在贺天心底咆哮——不是的，不是这样的！

贺天的转变令老师同学都瞠目结舌，他选择了文科专业，放弃了出国的机会，转而考取国内华夏史领域最出名的大学。然而，当他考入历史的最高殿堂，迎来的却是现实给他的当头一棒——这世间所有人，无论平民百姓还是专家学者，对于楼兰的观点都是千篇一律。他找不到自己想要的答案，也找不到志同道合的人。

本科期间的贺天英俊、高挑、幽默风趣，是学习达人也是社团达人，可谓八面玲珑。追求他的人不少，然而都被他拒绝了，他说自己已经有了心仪的人。

那个时候，他知道自己爱上了史书冰冷苍白文字中的绾彤公主，爱上了那个公认为残忍无情的冷血恶魔“卡罗尔”，他甚至坚信他们是同一个人。

他爱着千年前的那个人，那个只属于他的人。

他每天看着书中的字字句句，想象那个人的脸，想象那个人的一颦一笑。

这种“爱”愈发地狂烈起来，让他迫不及待为自己的“爱人”正名。

历史是胜利者的历史，他坚信楼兰的历史被完全篡改。他和老师教授争论，在学校论坛和博客上发表质疑，被院长和辅导员叫去“喝茶”，因为发表不正当言论而被学校处分过。他锋芒毕露，他雷厉风行，他偏要和权威抗争。他给历史杂志投稿，打着要为历史正名的旗号和史学大家隔空论战。

然而他只被认定成疯子。

他开始变得内向、孤僻、独来独往。

贺天并非受到了打击，他依旧活得丰富多彩，只是不再与那些不理解他的人交流，只是不再浪费时间在社团中混迹。他把更多的精力投入了对历史的研究中，试图从现有的史料中找出蛛丝马迹。就算没有一个人能够理解他，他还有千年前的恋人相伴。

他从不觉得自己孤独。

后来有个搞毕设的学妹来请教他关于楼兰古城、绾彤公主的事，他没有搭理，他不愿与毫不相干的外人分享自己的恋人。

不久之后，贺天看到了楼兰古城发掘的新闻。

他看到了那具无头尸体。

他看到了跨越千年依旧紧密缠绕的发丝。

他看到了那件火红的嫁衣。

一股浓厚的悲伤从他的心口弥散开来。贺天头痛欲裂，他以最快的速度收拾了行装前往死亡之海。风沙大，骆驼缓，他蹉跎了数日终于来到发掘现场，他在工作人员面前苦苦哀求，想要看一眼那件嫁衣，然而太久太久没有说话的他竟然忘了如何开口，他用喑哑的声音艰难地诉求。

“……给我……莫关山！”

他说出了一个陌生的名字。

学考古的也都知道贺天这个人，因为他曾经太过出名，这次古迹的发掘想必让这个疯子激动万分。工作人员对这种藐视历史的人很是厌恶，他们想要轰走他，不过蛇教授网开一面，让他来自己的办公室。

说是办公室，其实只是一个现搭的临时板房，一老一少一言不发对坐良久，蛇教授盯了他半晌，道：“你是怎么看待考古这项工作的？”

贺天没有说话。

“考古虽说能让历史重现，对国家对民族都意义重大，但也的确破坏了很多东西。”蛇教授起身，从角落的行李中取出一只分量不小的包裹，“不仅破坏了古墓的完整性，也破坏了墓主人的安宁，更破坏了本该沉睡的某些东西。”

“什么？”

“武帝墓发掘之时我极力反对，因为作为蛇氏的后人，我知道祖训中的某些禁忌，比如武帝墓穴中的那颗头颅。”包裹里是几本厚重的书，看样子有年数了，很是古旧，“武帝当年将楼兰王的头颅镇压在棺椁之下，就是为了让他无法超脱。没想到考古界的同僚还是将那颗头放了出来，更是让他能够再次兴风作浪——贺天，你真是给史学界制造了不少大新闻。”

“……您在说什么？”

“看看吧，你们楼兰的历史。”将那几本比砖头还厚的古书搁在贺天面前，蛇教授递给他一副手套。

古老的楼兰文字，贺天看得懂。他看到了那场旷世的婚礼，他看到了拜火节上的共舞——温柔的君王，红发的王后——绾彤公主不是纯正的汉人。

贺天不得不捂住了嘴，他看着蛇教授，一脸的不敢置信——这是楼兰真正的古书，他的猜测没错，楼兰的历史果然被全部改写。

贺天迅速翻看，查找着与“绾彤公主”相关的章节。他终于看到内忧外患，楼兰遭受天灾，天山断流、孔雀河改道，连年大旱。后汉兵变，文帝驾崩，武帝蛇立继位，两国关系连年紧张，战争不断。南方人口流动，瘟疫盛行，贺天南巡途中被流民所伤，创口恶化、身染重疾。其后，绾彤公主亲自率兵抵御故国，异族王后被士兵们称为「卡罗尔」，在古楼兰语里意为“希望的火焰”。

公主与将军果然是同一人！

贺天激动得头皮都要炸了，他急切地翻着书。看到卡罗尔的军队在碎叶城历经苦战，几乎全军覆没，卡罗尔以一人之力与敌军周旋，让汉军以为城中尚有数支埋伏隐秘的楼兰小队，虽然卡罗尔暗杀数百人，但最终还是力竭被俘。

数月后，楼兰多地沦陷，楼兰军节节败退，汉军势如破竹。为稳定军心，大病缠身的楼兰王亲临前线。战争细节并未详写，怕是没有史官随军而行，也或者没有楼兰人在那场战役中活下来。

楼兰王死于那场战争。虽说楼兰从此被匈奴与后汉瓜分，但旱情从未得以缓解，没用多少年，楼兰就成为一片死地，正是今日炽沙漫天的死亡之海。

书中没有对绾彤公主的后续记载，贺天急切地又把其他书翻了几回，再无与她相关的其他信息。

“别找了，她的结局，就算是我也不曾知晓。”

贺天一怔，他盯着蛇媛教授，道：“这是真的历史，你们蛇氏果真篡改了史书。”

“祖先这么做有他的道理。”

“无异是为了美化自己！你们才是侵略者！卡罗尔未曾屠城，全是为了护国！”

“楼兰命数已尽，迟早要被取代。”蛇媛冷笑。

“蛇氏污蔑楼兰污蔑君后污蔑卡罗尔，你们应该把这些书公之于众，让人们知道真的历史。”

“你应该知道历史属于胜利者。后汉在历史上的地位不能被动摇。”蛇教授的笑容淡然而富有攻击性。

“你身为历史学家，难道不知道历史就要真实吗！你的这种做法……”

“我今天把书给你看，只想让你知道，”蛇教授打断了他，“你可以继续做梦，继续坚持你的观点，然而在世人眼中你就是个跳梁小丑。”

“只要将这几本书公布！”

“说得轻巧，这可是颠覆历史的行为，你知道会在社会上产生多大的动荡吗？华夏历史地位将在世界范围内崩塌！这责任你担当不起！而且你看清楚了，拥有证据的我，可是蛇氏的后人。”

“……”贺天感觉自己怒火中烧，他抄起古书就往外跑，然而一开门，门外正站着几名手握工具的考古学者。

蛇教授缓缓站了起来：“把书放下，回去吧，孩子。”

贺天后退几步，死死抱着怀中古书：“你们的良心安稳吗！”

“贺天，今生的你只不过是个凡人。你不是君主，不是枭雄，只是个普通人，何不作为一个普通人平凡地生活，平静地过完这一生。”

“……”

“放下书，贺天，不然你可无法走出这道门。”

贺天只能狼狈地离开。但他没有放弃，他躲在附近观察，只等黎明前人精神最松懈的时刻。他趁机溜进了文物存放的仓库。既然公主湮灭在历史的黑洞中，那贺天就要把她解救出来，他不能让她在冰冷的博物馆里饱受他人的目光，或贪婪或猥亵的目光，贺天不能忍受。

他要带走她，将她据为己有。

她是属于他的，然而。

碰触到嫁衣的那一瞬间，贺天好像被雷电击中一般，脑海中蓦地跑起了走马灯。

红发，斗兽场，枷锁，发簪……不知是谁的记忆瞬间涌入他的脑海，他寻到了史书中不曾记载的线索。

楼兰国力强盛，与匈奴、后汉三国鼎立。贺天新王即位，锋芒毕露，文帝派使者寻求议和。他羞辱那使者，说是要娶文帝最美的女儿，文帝也羞辱了他，把一个雌雄同体的“公主”嫁到楼兰。这“公主”是文帝少时做质子期间与匈奴公主所生，因身体残疾被匈奴驱逐，“送”给后汉以示“两国友好”，又被文帝“嫁”给楼兰换取议和。

贺天勃然大怒，将这不男不女之人扔进斗兽场取乐。三日后打开兽笼，众人皆大惊，这人茹毛饮血，提着狮头骂天骂命骂他，狼狈、癫狂，却是让贺天颇为赏识。

他甚至举行了盛大的婚礼，以告文帝自己对这个“新娘”非常满意。

史官被帝王们的小把戏骗了过去，纷纷歌颂这次和亲。似乎从头到尾，被羞辱的只有“公主”一人。

他把他软禁在宫闱。

他学会的第一句楼兰语是：「我会杀了你。」

他们互相折磨互相伤害，互相憎恨互相疏远，又不得不互相依赖互相信任。

他们在战场的残垣断壁中欢爱，那是他第一次碰触他的身体。

楼兰的史书也说了谎。他们从未如记载得那般恩爱，却比记载得更加深爱。

莫关山，这是他的名字。

“我娘给取的，是我出生的地方。我没资格姓蛇，我也不稀罕。”

过多的信息量让贺天的大脑不堪重负，他开始呕吐，头昏眼花。

莫关山被俘虏后，贺天不得不亲赴战场，他仍在咯血。然而交战的那一刻，贺天指挥进攻的手瞬间停住了。

夜郎城门打开，骑马走出的正是被俘虏的楼兰王后，将军「卡罗尔」，后汉的绾彤公主。

贺天看着他，没有下令放箭。

病王下马，徒步来到莫关山面前。

他看得出莫关山的状态太过诡异，他猜得出失而复得的不是他“真的”王后，然而他实在太过想念。

他将自己的王后抱在怀里，身形一顿，缓缓用最嘹亮的声音高呼：「像库亚雄鹰一样征讨吧，直到流干你们最后一滴血！」

两军鏖战，枪炮与箭弩的厮杀，战鼓、马鸣，血与火……结局如何贺天已经无法知道了。拥抱的瞬间，莫关山已将匕首刺入了他的身体。

本就是将死之人，能死在他的刀下也好。

倒在他的怀里，贺天看到了莫关山眼中流下的血泪。

「回来了？」贺天早就注意到莫关山脑后扎着的金针，怕是蛇立操纵人神智的把戏，「你终于杀了我了……」

「不……」

「你重了些，我还曾担心你吃得不好。」

「本来想早点告诉你。」

「……什么？」

「如果月份再足一点，你就摸得到他了。」莫关山捧着他的手抚在自己腹部。

贺天突然回光返照似的瞪大了双眼，却又苦笑起来：「我本来，是来接你们回家的。」

「我带你去找小展，小展他一定能救你。」

“毛毛。”他突然叫他汉文的乳名。

“嗯？”捂着他的伤口，莫关山抬眼看他。

“我要去大梦一场了，醒来时你还在我身边吗？”

“不在，你得来找我。”

“好……”贺天咧着嘴笑，“我可以梦你吗？”

“嗯。”

“那便好了……”

记忆在这里停止了，贺天吐得撕心裂肺，胆汁都差点呕出来。他紧紧攥着嫁衣，趁着天未亮跑了出去。他像没头苍蝇一样疯跑，没一会儿就陷入了流沙，他以为自己没命了，可是没关系，没关系，他还有莫关山，他的王后，他的毛毛……

再醒来的时候贺天躺在苍白的病房里，浑身酸软无力。他木讷地盯着天花板，感觉自己无论何时都活得那么可笑。

“莫关山。”他喃喃。

在精神病院的日子悠闲又无聊，一开始还有个不认识的女人来看望他，他哥也来过几次，他都懒得搭理，后来渐渐地也没什么人来了。病院不许记者采访，贺天也乐得清静。

“喂，贺天在吗？”正在读报的贺天突然听到一个响亮的声音，“我来看看你，顺便给你带了点吃的。”

贺天看向门外，慢慢地站起来。

“找到你了。”

——莫关山——

莫关山出生的时候可把爸妈急坏了，这孩子是个双性，本该是蛋蛋的位置却是个雌穴儿，医院因为产检事故赔了不少钱。虽然孩子的身体与众不同，但毕竟是自己的娃儿，莫爸莫妈还是喜欢得紧。只不过给孩子起名的时候焦头烂额了好几天，最后决定去书店找本字典，随便翻一页，点到哪个字就叫哪个字。

然后夫妻俩点到了“关”字。

“莫关，听上去怪怪的。”

“三个字吧，三个字，再点一个。”

“好好。”

接着夫妻俩点到了“山”字。

“莫关山，嗯，听着很有毛主席诗词的味道，有水平。”

于是莫关山就有了这个草率的名字。

莫关山童年美满，家里开着酒店，算是“万恶的资产阶级”。但小学的时候家里出了事故，爸爸进了监狱，他的人生轨迹便出了变化，遭尽了同学白眼。他初中就辍学出来打工，因为吃苦耐劳被一个老字号的大厨看中，收了当关门弟子，学成出来开了家餐馆。因为那时候离爸爸出狱还有19天，索性给餐馆起名19天。

这一家在起名这个问题上都挺随心所欲的。

小店开起来了。虽然莫关山不是处女座，但是他洁癖，所以19天成了夜市唯一一家卫生评级A的店。生意甚好，再加上他手艺的确不错，每月收入可观，小日子过得挺滋润，平平淡淡没什么起伏，起伏的都是别人的生活。比如前天来吃香锅的汉子失业了哭得稀里哗啦，比如隔壁店主收了假钱哭得稀里哗啦，比如毕业季同寝室的舍友们来撸串喝酒哭得稀里哗啦……

好像店里从来都不少人哭，莫关山怀疑自己的店风水不好，他还挺想看些正能量的。

又是毕业季，照顾了他生意十一年的妹子也要走了，她最后一次来吃面的时候，电视里播出了文物被盗的新闻，莫关山觉得那个窃贼实在搞笑。

“是不是要偷了卖去外国啊，辣鸡。”

“不是。”妹子否定了他，“那嫁衣本就不是属于国家的东西，怎么算偷。”

“哎？”

“楼兰王带进坟墓捧在手中的宝，以考古的名义随随便便就给人拿走，到底谁是偷？”

“这话呢，你也就敢在我店里说说。”

妹子笑笑：“小学长就是执念太强，一开始我不理解，现在我总感觉他在透过历史看着什么人，寻着什么人。”

“你们文科生说话真难懂。”莫关山耸耸肩。

不过后来国家博物馆展出文物，莫关山也起早贪黑排队去看了，他想瞧瞧那件嫁衣到底长什么样，被妹子说得那么邪乎。

似乎并没什么特别的，不是很华丽，不是很繁重，简简单单的一件红衣罢了。

莫关山草草了事看完了展会，觉得百无聊赖，准备去个厕所就走。擦了屁股冲了厕所，发现自己出不去了。

“妈的，门坏了？”

郁闷的是博物馆是封闭式厕所，如果上头敞开的话他还能翻出去，如今他只能疯狂地拍门踹门，试图让进来上厕所的人发现自己。然而门外人来人往，上厕所的洗手的吹牛皮的那么多，就是没人搭理可劲儿踹门的他。

用文化人的话来说，就是世态炎凉啊，人心不古啊！

这尼玛厕所里还没信号，电话都打不出去。

国博一生黑！

莫关山砸门砸累了就坐在马桶盖上睡了一觉，醒来的时候眼前漆黑，看来已经闭馆了。

他又冷又饿，觉得自己太特么倒霉了。

气急败坏的莫关山又踹了门一脚，这次门没多作反抗，“Duang”的一声敞了开来。

“……”

莫关山赶紧往外跑，希望还有什么安全门能让他出去，或者遇见夜间巡视的工作人员放他一条生路。他找了半天，所有门都锁了，要想出去恐怕得从顶楼往下跳。另外，别说人了，连只蚂蚁都没有，黑暗中只有安全出口的绿光照亮地面。莫关山暗暗心想——也不知道监视器开没开，如果没开那自己就踹翻几个文物，以解心头之恨……

毫无防备地，他转过一个弯，看到一个红衣人站在路中央。

“我操！”莫关山吓得大叫一声，妈的这不是那件嫁衣吗？这他娘的绝对是鬼啊！

莫关山想跑，可两腿直哆嗦，那红衣人慢慢回过身来，莫关山竟然看到了自己的脸。

“这特么……我靠你……你别过来！啊！”话音未落，红衣人化作一缕幽风，莫关山只感觉面前一片红雾弥漫，他的脑海里闪烁过很多人的脸，熟悉的，却又陌生的，似是故人。

被俘虏后，蛇立曾想让他倒戈归顺后汉，他拒绝了。蛇立便找了苗人用金针操纵他，让他亲手将刀插入贺天的胸口。

他眼睁睁看着贺天被蛇立斩下了头颅，残尸被弃于荒原。

那时候莫关山已怀有几个月的身孕，蛇立怕堕胎药伤他身体，便允许他把孩子生下来，并吩咐稳婆将那罪孽之子溺死。产子那日，孩子顺利出世，见一敲晕了稳婆，偷偷将孩子带出了皇城。

见一走后，蛇立大怒，将莫关山软禁。第二天夜晚，莫关山于房中点燃了床帏。

漫天的大火笼罩了整个禁宫，蛇立暴跳如雷，命全部宫人参与灭火，发了疯似的想去把莫关山救出来。可是风催火高，大火烧了一天一夜，莫关山最终留给他的，只有一地尘埃。

……

那个贺天似乎在这个病房？

外面四处都是国宝失窃的消息，不过这都和莫关山无关，他才懒得理什么新闻什么国宝。他推开房门，看着床上那个一脸郁闷的人。

“你睡了一千多年，梦了我几回？”

“……莫……”

“不是想要这件嫁衣吗？我把它带来了。”他说着脱下了大衣。

迎着光，身穿红嫁衣的人慢慢向贺天走来，似笑非笑看着他。

“君主殿下看傻了？”

“你……我……呵，我只不过是个偷国宝的精神病人，今生可什么都给不了你。”

“哦，这样。”莫关山撩搔贺天满是胡茬的下巴，“我开分店了。”

“……我去给你当帮手。”

“爷可不缺帮手。”莫关山被他抓住了手，嘿嘿一笑，“爷缺个老板娘。”

“……”

“嗯哼？”莫关山眉毛一挑。

贺天老脸一红，手上用力，把人扯得扑倒在自己身上。

“我嫁。”

**Author's Note:**

> ——吱——
> 
> 楼兰的历史是蛇立篡改的。
> 
> 蛇立喜欢的“皇兄”被父皇送去和亲，他恨得不行，要抢回来，结果“皇兄”的身子和心都是别人的了。
> 
> 贺天是见一和小展安葬的。
> 
> 今生可以普普通通在一起了。


End file.
